Guiding means known to the Applicant which are provided between the printed circuit boards and which enable parallel arrangements cannot prevent the plug-in connections from loosening in case of vibrations. The applicant also knows separate safeguarding elements by means of which the electronic plug-in connections are secured. However, such safeguarding elements will require space between the printed circuit boards which is not available in a compact parallel arrangement.